Thanks for this Love
by stillewolfie
Summary: "KALAU BEGITU! JADILAH PACARKU!"—Perkataan itulah yang membuat seorang Sakura Haruno shock bukan main. Dan takdirnya mulai berputar saat di kehidupannya mulai muncul Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya sebagai penjaga kasir di toko swalayan 24 jam. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu..." cover isn't mine. RnR?


"Semuanya 40 yen."

_Cring._

"Terima kasih."

Haruno Sakura memberikan bungkusan plastik pada wanita dihadapannya. Wanita itu memberikan senyum tipis dan segera meninggalkan perempuan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sakura terus menatap wanita itu, sampai benar-benar ia pergi dari tokonya.

Sakura menatap kaca bening disampingnya. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus saat menatap langit sore saat itu. Awal musim dingin telah tiba. Emeraldnya meredup saat ia mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Melamun lagi, Saku?"

Sakura menoleh malas, menatap sahabatnya yang sedang berkacak pinggang, "Nanti kerasukan loh." Lanjutnya.

"Tsk, jangan mengada-ngada," Sakura membuka mesin kasirnya, mengecek uang yang terkumpul sore itu. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Jangan cuek begitu," Tenten merengut. "Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar."

Sakura mendengus dalam hati. Yep, gadis berambut aneh itu tau kalau Tenten sekarang sedang memancingnya untuk berbicara dengannya. Jadi Sakura diam saja, dia malas kalau berbicara tentang _roman-roman merepotkan_.

Tenten merengut lagi, bibirnya mayun-mayun kedepan. Ia segera berbalik dan membawa kain pel yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. Tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Sambil merapikan topinya, Sakura sedikit melirik ke kanan, tempat terjejernya barang-barang biasa yang sering digunakan di kehidupan sehari-hari. Sakura menghela nafas, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"Uhm, permisi."

Sakura segera menoleh ke depan, memberikan tatapan ngeri pada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kikuk kearahnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ternyata ucapan Tenten memang terkadang benar...

"M-Maafkan saya!" Sakura membungkuk sedikit. Secepat kilat ia segera mengambil barang belanjaan si pelanggan. Dalam hati, perempuan itu sedikit mengutuk kelalaiannya yang sangat jarang terjadi.

_Cring._

"Se-Semuanya 32 yen."

Sakura menyerahkan barang belanjaan lelaki itu, yang terbilang sangat sedikit.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Namun dia masih menunduk, menunggu si pelanggan segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kau bekerja di musim dingin?"

"Eh?" Sakura menengadah, menatap mata si pelanggan yang gelap. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sedikit terpesona dengan wajah si pelanggan.

Postur tinggi, wajah tampan, dan mata yang sehitam malam.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ooh," Orang itu ber-oh ria. Matanya yang polos itu menatap kearah lain. Tidak berani menatap Sakura—yang hanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Sasuke Uchiha segera mengambil barang belanjaannya dan segera pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari pergerakan orang itu segera terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng keras, mencoba mengalihkan diri pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, ganteng-ganteng tapi cuek!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for this Love by Luscania 'Effect**

**Oneshoot**

**Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warn: Sasuke OOC, typo(s), AU, etc.**

**Sudah ada warning diatas, kalau nggak mau baca, mending nggak usah. **

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kring._

Suara bel toko berbunyi, membuat sang pemilik kasir—yang kebetulan memang dekat dengan jarak pintu—menunduk hormat, "Selamat datang!" Ucapnya ramah.

Sakura menaikkan kepalanya serta dengan senyum di wajahnya. Namun perlahan senyuman manis itu sedikit turun akibat matanya menangkap sosok yang kebetulan sangat dikenalnya sejak kemarin. Sakura masih menampakkan senyum, meski di otaknya kini ada berbagai hal yang bercampur menjadi satu.

_'Dia datang lagi!?'_ Sakura menjerit dalam batin.

Sedangkan orang yang ditatap, si Uchiha hanya menatap dengan kedua bola hitamnya yang lumayan besar itu. Lalu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, disusul dengan bibirnya yang tipis membentuk senyuman lebar. "Ah, kau lagi!" teriaknya riang. "Kau kerja disini?" Sasuke Uchiha bertanya sembari berjalan menuju meja kasir Sakura, yang sedang mendengus kesal.

_'Tentu saja aku bekerja disini! Kalau bukan begitu kenapa aku berdiri di tempat kasir ini hah!?'_ Lagi-lagi Sakura menjerit.

Namun diluar alam sadarnya, Sakura mengangguk sopan. Tersenyum pada pelanggan toko yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang ke tokonya. Sakura terkadang terheran-heran, untuk apa seorang pemuda yang cukup muda ini sering ke toko swalayan setiap hari? Apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain?

Sasuke Uchiha, yang sedang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, seolah Sakura adalah permen gulali yang siap dilahap itu pun berkata, "Sudah kuduga kau bekerja disini! Hehe, kukira itu hanya mimpi." Sasuke menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang Sakura pikir mirip bokong ayam itu.

Sakura yang ada di depannya hanya bisa cengo. Orang ini bermimpi apa semalam? Dan apa hubungannya dengan dia?

"B-Baiklah.." Sakura berdehem. "A-Anda ingin belanja bukan? Silah—"

"Ah, kau jangan formal begitu! Panggil aku Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha." Potong Sasuke, Ia masih menatap Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Y-Ya, baik.. Saya Sakura Haruno, Yoro—"

"Wah! Namamu Sakura? Indah sekali!" Sasuke ber-grins ria. Sakura kembali memaksakan senyumnya, ia harus menelan ucapannya yang sempat dipotong-potong oleh bocah tengik satu ini.

Tiba-tiba angin dingin masuk dari pintu yang Sasuke buka tadi, membuat ruangan luas itu semakin dingin. Sakura sedikit mengabaikan Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan polosnya, gadis itu sibuk menghangatkan kedua lengannya. Ia terpaksa menghangatkan kedua tangannya dengan nafasnya, karena bahan seragam untuk pekerja di toko itu cukup tipis untuk musim dingin ini.

_Set._

Sakura terdiam saat merasakan kedua lengan Sasuke melingkari lehernya. Sasuke mencoba untuk melingkarkan sebuah syal yang ia pakai sejak masuk ke dalam toko tadi ke leher Sakura. Bertujuan supaya menjaga suhu gadis itu tetap hangat. Setelah selesai, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang membeku sedari tadi. "Hangat kan?"

Sakura menyentuh syal itu dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, supaya pemilik syal itu tidak mengetahui kalau pipinya sedang memanas. "I-Iya.."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, Ia senang karena gadis di depannya tidak menolak. "Baguslah, aku belanja dulu ya!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju rak-rak cemilan, mengindahkan Sakura yang tidak membalas lambaiannya. Berbicara saja tidak.

Beberapa menit menjelang, Sakura hanya berdiam di tempat. Ia sedikit menoleh kearah rak-rak barang toko. Dari jaraknya ia berdiri, Sakura dapat mengetahui Sasuke berada, itupun kalau tidak melihat, Ia bisa mengeceknya di kamera pengintai.

Entah perasaannya atau apa, di toko yang cukup besar ini hanya ada dia dan Sasuke.

Ya, itu wajar. Tenten mulai hari ini dia meminta cuti sampai akhir bulan. Sedangkan pegawai lainnya juga mengambil cuti. Dengan alasan akan merayakan natal bersama.

Yah, itu kan wajar juga. Ini kan musim dingin, jadi jangan heran kalau mereka mengambil cuti, Sakura.

Jadi, hanya ada dia yang bekerja siang ini. Tidak ada siapapun, kecuali petugas kebersihan yang akan berjaga nanti malam.

_Tuk._

Suara kecil itu membuat lamunan gadis itu terputus. Ia menatap dua kaleng kopi di depannya. Sakura menatapnya sebentar lalu segera mencocokkan toolbar harga yang tertera di kaleng itu di komputernya. Sakura sedikit berkutat dengan komputernya, lalu mesin kasir pun berbunyi nyaring, sedikit menghilangkan kesunyian di toko itu.

_Cring._

"Semuanya 25 yen."

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa koin yang disambut oleh Sakura. "Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum. Ia segera membungkus barang tersebut dengan plastik.

"Sakura," Sakura menengadah keatas, melihat pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan serius. Wah, kalau begitu Sakura bisa salting juga.

"Aku dapat kesimpulan," Kata Sasuke sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, jari-jari kanannya mengusap dagunya—memasang pose berpikir. Sakura yang mendengar itu, hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis. Dia mengambil kesimpulan apa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

Ah, orang ini membuat Sakura bingung.

Sakura terdiam. Ia masih membungkus barang yang dibeli Sasuke dengan perlahan. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan lelaki itu. Toh, apapun kesimpulan yang ia buat, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Sakura hanyalah tukang kasir toko, sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang pelanggan.

"Ah," Sakura tersadar. Ia sedikit melirik kebawah. Tanpa melirik Sasuke, ia segera melepaskan syal yang beberapa menit lalu sempat menghangatkan dirinya di awal musim dingin ini. Ia menyerahkan pada Sasuke, serta barang belanjaannya. "Ini barang Anda, terima kasih telah berkunjung."

Sakura menunggu, Ia menunggu Sasuke untuk segera mengambil barangnya serta syalnya yang terbungkus rapi di tangan kanannya, dan juga barang belanjaan Sasuke di tangan kiri.

Si Uchiha hanya melirik sedikit kearah kedua tangan Sakura. Ia tidak memperdulikannya dan menatap Sakura intens dengan tatapan polos nan serius itu. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah, alisnya sedikit tertekuk. "Sakura,"

"Y-Ya?" ARGH! APA YANG SEDANG DILAKUKAN ORANG INI!?

"Kalau kau bekerja di musim dingin, apa berarti kau tidak punya pacar?" Sasuke melirik Sakura, yang dibuatnya sedang membeku di tempat.

SHIT.

Sakura ingin menampar orang ini dengan plastik belanjaannya.

Sakura tersenyum sinis, ia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba terlonjak naik. Gadis itu yakin, di dahi lebarnya itu pasti sudah ada urat-urat yang sedang berdenyut. Saking kesalnya dengan orang yang dihadapannya.

Oh ayolah! Apa yang harus kau lakukan ketika orang yang kemarin baru saja kau kenal tiba-tiba menanyakan hal se-privasi itu!? Terlebih dia adalah seorang pelanggan! Pelanggan polos sok tidak berdosa!

JADI ITU KESIMPULANNYA!? KESIMPULAN MACAM APA ITU?

"Memangnya..." Sakura meremas syal Sasuke, membuat syal itu menjadi sedikit kusut. "... Kenapa?"

"Jadi benar?"

_BRAK!_

Sasuke memukul meja kasir yang terbuat dari besi itu dengan keras. Matanya berbinar-binar senang saat mengetahui hal itu. Sasuke tersenyum lebar sehingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"E-Eh—"

"KALAU BEGITU, JADILAH PACARKU!"

.

.

(==")v

.

.

_BRUKH._

Oke, Sakura akan sakit jantung kalau begini terus.

Apa yang dikatakan orang ini barusan!?

Ingin rasanya ia mencubit kedua pipinya hingga melar.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan plastik belanjaan Sasuke disusul dengan syalnya. Emeraldnya melebar, mulutnya terbuka-menutup, seperti ikan koi yang ada di pertengahan laut. Wajahnya memerah, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan **kau-gila-atau-apa!?**

"H-HAAAH!? A-APA MAKSUDMU!?"

Oke, sudah lama pula Sakura tidak berteriak sekeras itu. Kali ini selama Ia bekerja, Ia sangat bersyukur ketika ia sadar bahwa keadaan toko tempat ia bekerja cukup sepi jika dalam musim tertentu. Dan ini adalah musim dingin, termasuk musim tertentu itu.

Kalau banyak orang melihat, apa kata dunia!?

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyadari Sakura yang tiba-tiba nge-drop, segera mengambil plastik belanjaannya. Namun ia tidak mengambil syalnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih sweatdrop. "Kalau kau kedinginan, pakai ini saja ya!" Sasuke ber-grins, Ia meletakkan syal itu di meja kasir. "Aku akan menunggumu! Sampai jumpa!"

"He-Hei! Tungg—"

Sakura terdiam menatap kepergiannya. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Emeraldnya mendelik sedikit kearah syal biru milik Sasuke, lalu ia menyentuhnya, dan meremasnya perlahan.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

_'KALAU BEGITU, JADILAH PACARKU!'_

_Ah..._

Sakura mengambil syal tersebut dan memakainya di leher jenjangnya.

_Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini..._

_._

_._

v(==)v

.

.

Lampu-lampu jalanan di Konoha mulai dinyalakan. Banyak anak-anak berlalu lalang di jalanan ramai malam itu. Di sepanjang jalanan, kita dapat melihat toko-toko kecil yang menjual pernak-pernik natal mulai terbuka, serta orang-orang yang mulai memadati jalanan itu dan mampir ke toko-toko tersebut satu persatu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat melihat anak-anak lima tahunan sedang berlari bersama sambil memegang balon Santa Claus di tangan mungil mereka. Ia mulai menggosok-gosokkan kedua lengannya, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih. Ia sedikit menyayangkan jatah cutinya saat ditawarkan libur bersama Tenten. Tapi, mau apa boleh buat, kalau dia tidak bekerja, Liburan musim ini dia akan melakukan apa?

Yah, Sakura sudah berumur 21 tahun sekarang. Sudah lulus dari pendidikan dengan mendapatkan nilai rata-rata yang cukup memuaskan. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Semua keluarganya tinggal di Ame, sedangkan dia di Konoha. Ya, dia ingin mencari karir yang lebih tinggi di kota besar itu. Namun nyatanya dia hanya seorang penjaga kasir di toko swalayan.

Haha.

Mungkin gadis itu berpikir. Dia akan melanjutkan karir besarnya menjadi seorang Dokter saat sudah menikah. Dia akan memulai dari yang kecil dulu, mencari pengalaman, beradaptasi dengan Konoha, dan mencari pasangan hidupnya.

"..."

Pasangan hidup ya?

Sakura melengos. Apa Ia harus mencari hal yang bernama pasangan hidup?

Tapi itulah hukum alam. Manusia adalah mahluk sosial yang membutuhkan orang lain. Saat sudah ada waktu yang tepat, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan 'hal' itu. Tapi mungkin untuk saat ini cukup sulit. Dia sedang malas dengan hal-hal yang berbau romansa, cinta, dan pernikahan. Sakura sudah memutuskan, untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, mungkin dia masih sendirian. Ia belum perlu 'sesuatu' yang bernama 'lelaki' masuk ke dalam kehidupannya; Ia belum bisa.

Sakura tersenyum lirih, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat tiba-tiba Ia mengingat hal itu. Hal yang paling ia benci dalam sejarah kehidupannya. Ia muak dengan 'hal' yang bernama 'menjalin hubungan', Sakura sudah menghentikan hubungan percintaannya sejak saat itu.

_'Maaf, kurasa... kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Saku?'_

_'Aku sudah mengakhiri semuanya. Aku melakukannya karena Sakura bukanlah perempuan yang kumengerti.'_

_'Kurasa aku harus mencari gadis lain. Diluar sana masih banyak yang lebih baik dibandingkan gadis itu.'_

_'Aku muak dengan pekerjaannya, dia hanya seorang tukang kasir yang selalu mengalah.'_

Setetes air mata jatuh mata emerald Sakura. Ia menahan isakannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian itu, dimana ia diputuskan oleh lelaki yang disukainya... sekaligus alasan mengapa orang itu memutuskannya...

Ah, terkena dua-duanya sekaligus ternyata sakit sekali.

Gadis berkuncir itu segera menggeleng pelan, lalu menghapus air matanya yang sempat tumpah. Sakura mencoba menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, menimbulkan uap hangat yang berasal dari bibirnya. Sakura merapatkan syal yang menemaninya beberapa jam lalu. Itulah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan pelanggan hari ini. Karena setelah kepergian orang itu, tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang berkunjung di tokonya.

Yep, pasti mereka berpikir lebih baik membeli barang aksesoris untuk pohon natal mereka dirumah dibandingkan membeli disini.

Sakura menengok kearah jam dinding toko. Sakura merenung sebentar, memperhatikan pergerakan jarum panjang jam itu perlahan-lahan.

Gadis itu menghabiskan berapa jam untuk melamun?

Sakura berdiri, ia merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang terasa kaku. Ia berjalan ke lantai atas, menyapa sang petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai yang ia pijak.

Bahkan gadis itu tidak mengetahui kedatangan petugas kebersihan itu saking asiknya melamun seakan-akan toko ini adalah rumahnya.

Tenten memang benar, dia memang kebanyakan melamun akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, lalu membuka pintu khusus untuk karyawan disana. Sesaat kemudian, dia sudah sampai di depan lemari pribadinya.

Ia mengambil pakaiannya, dan berganti disana.

...

...

...

...

"Teuchi-jiisan, duluan ya!"

"Sakura-san juga, hati-hati ya."

Sakura membalas lambaian pak tua itu, kemudian membuka pintu toko. Sakura tersenyum, Ia menatap butiran-butiran kecil yang turun. Gadis itu merapatkan jaketnya. Perempuan itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan melangkah menjauhi toko. Namun sebelum ia mengambil langkah kaki...

"Ah, sudah pulang ya?"

Sakura mendelik kearah sumber suara. Ia menatap suram seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah dirinya.

"Ka-Kau..?" Sakura menunjuk orang itu dengan pelan. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

_'Mau apa orang ini!?'_

"K-Kau menungguku? Sendirian? Di-Disini?" Sakura membeku di tempat. Emeraldnya menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang mengangguk. Lelaki itu segera berdiri. Sasuke memasukkan buku yang sedari digenggamnya ke dalam saku. "Kau sudah putuskan jawabanmu?"

_Kami-sama..._

"Kau menungguku? Dari tadi pagi? Apa kau sudah gila!?" Sakura sedikit membentak, lalu ia sedikit merogoh tasnya. Dengan segera Sakura melekatkan syal milik Sasuke kepada sang pemilik. Sedangkan lelaki berambut biru dongker itu hanya bisa tersipu-sipu saat melihat wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Sangat dekat untuk ukuran mereka yang baru saja saling mengenal.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan tau!" Lagi-lagi Sakura membentak. Ia berbalik, membelakangi Sasuke. "Sudahlah, pulang sana!"

Dengan cepat, Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku membuatmu marah ya?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati wajah lelaki itu berubah muram, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari wajahnya saat bertemu pandang pertama kali.

Padahal orang ini sudah rela menunggunya, tapi kenapa ia tidak berterima kasih?

Ah, Sakura jadi sedikit bersalah.

"Boleh aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

~oOo~

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Salah ya?"

Sakura menoleh kearah lain, malas menatap orang yang sedang berjalan bersamanya malam itu. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Saat ini, mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke, sedang berjalan bersama menuju apartemen Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya—Sasuke memaksanya untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

_'Berbahaya kalau membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian, lebih baik ada orang yang menemaninya! Jadi tolonglah, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang!'_

Ah, demi Kami-sama yang berada di langit sana, kenapa dia mengangguk saat Sasuke memohon kepadanya?

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong.. Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, Ia tersenyum hangat, membuat pipi ranum Sakura sedikit memerah. "Sasuke Uchiha, 17 tahun."

Suasana hening kembali tercipta. Jujur, Sakura sedikit shock saat tau Sasuke masih berumur 17 tahun, masih berada dalam bangku SMA. Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, mungkin perkataan itu hanyalah main-main semata...

"Meskipun aku masih 17 tahun, jangan berpikir kalau perkataanku tadi pagi hanya bohongan. Itu serius, lho."

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, pipi lelaki itu kembali merona. Disusul dengan pipi Sakura yang juga menghasilkan semburat merah seperti lelaki itu. "Jangan harap aku menganggap hal itu benar," Jawab Sakura tajam.

"Terserah kau saja," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, Ia menoleh kearah Sakura yang juga menatapnya dengan bingung. Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Mungkin saat ini kau tidak suka padaku..." Sasuke menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, "Tapi suatu saat.. aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukaiku, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Emeraldnya menatap langsung mata Sasuke yang juga membalasnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Sakura meremas kedua tangannya. Gadis itu tampak gugup. Sakura langsung menatap jalanan di depannya, membiarkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan... kasih sayang.

Mereka membiarkan keheningan menguasai perjalanan. Sakura berjalan dengan diam, namun ia terlau sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, lelaki itu berjalan dengan memasang senyum hangat melekat di bibir tipisnya. Ia terlalu senang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya, Sakura Haruno.

Seorang gadis yang telah mengikat hati sang Uchiha.

Sedangkan Sakura, yang masih memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untuk Sasuke, hanya bisa menunduk, membiarkan helaian rambut merah mudanya menjuntai kebawah, sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Hei, Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Darimana... kau mengenalku?" Sakura yakin suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tapi dia tidak peduli, ia menunggu jawaban Sasuke, yang masih ada disampingnya.

Namun yang gadis itu dengar hanyalah suara tawa yang cukup pelan, berasal dari bibir Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Sakura menggeleng. Memang kapan dia bertemu Sasuke?

Sasuke menatap langit malam yang mulai tidak dihiasi oleh salju, melainkan bintang-bintang kecil saling berjejer tak karuan, tapi menghasilkan cahaya kerlap-kerlip indah. "Saat kau menangkap bocah SMP mengutil di tokomu."

Mata Sakura mengerjap pelan, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. _Mengutil?_

"Yah, kejadiannya sudah lama sih," Sasuke menggaruk belakang rambutnya, Sakura sedikit merona saat menyadari kalau lelaki di depannya ini.. salah tingkah... di depannya?

"J-Jadi kau ada saat itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan pada saat itulah, aku mulai menyukaimu." Lanjutnya. "Mulai saat itu juga, aku mulai sering datang ke toko, mengawasimu, melihat tingkah lakumu yang bodoh tapi menyenangkan." Sasuke tersenyum lebar, menampakkan giginya. Ia sama sekali tidak tau perkataannya yang satu itu membuat Sakura sedikit emosi. "Aku baru sadar..." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekat, menepuk kepala Sakura yang sama sekali tidak dihiasi dengan topi penghangat. Sakura terdiam, membeku di tempat saat melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum hangat padanya. "Kalau Sakura adalah orang yang baik."

.

.

\(^/^)/

.

.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya. Pagi itu, Sakura tidak masuk kerja. Ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni si bocah ayam yang kemarin malam mengantarnya pulang. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk libur minggu ini. Ya, hanya seminggu. Mungkin setelah itu, si ayam tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Setelah itu, kehidupannya akan berjalan dengan normal.

Kerja. Pulang. Kerja. Pulang. Kerja. Pulang. Akan terus seperti itu.

Sakura tidak mau memikirkan hal lain selain pekerjaan. Apalagi hal-hal abstrak seperti... cinta.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Tanpa disengaja, matanya tertumbuk pada benda yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Ia segera mengambil benda itu.

Ah...

Mata Sakura sedikit redup.

Sebuah benang dan beberapa jarum sulam.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia sedikit lupa kalau dulu SMA, Sakura sangat suka menyulam.

Ia tampak menimangnya, matanya menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Dalam otak gadis itu berpikir, apa dia harus memberikan sesuatu pada teman-temannya di natal tahun ini? Apa dia harus memberikannya pada Tenten?

_Ting Tong!_

Sakura beringsut bangun, dengan malas ia berjalan menuju pintu. Dan membukanya perlahan. Terdengar suara pintu berderit panjang.

_Cklek._

"Ya?" Tanya Sakura, kepalanya menyembul dibalik pintu. Matanya menyipit saat sedikit melihat helaian berwarna biru dongker tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Ohayou!"

"K-KAMU!?

.

.

(==")/

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri di depan apartemen Sakura Haruno dengan senyum seperti biasa. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat Sakura menyambut kedatangannya. Well, meskipun dengan teriakan sih..

"S-Sedang apa disini!?" Sakura sedikit berjalan mundur, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Hehe," Sasuke nyengir, "Tadi aku ke toko, kata Jii-san mulai hari ini kau libur."

Sakura menjedotkan kepalanya ke pintu.

Kenapa kemarin dia membiarkan Sasuke mengantarnya pulang~!?

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

_BLAM!_

Pintu ditutup dengan keras, tepat di depan si Uchiha. Awalnya sempat kaget, namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia berdiri disana, menatap pintu itu dengan seksama, seakan-akan menjadi seorang anak yang sedang menunggu ibunya untuk membelikannya permen.

"Kutunggu disini ya, Sakura!"

Ah, kau sungguh polos, Sasuke...

~oOo~

"Wah, tak kusangka kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku hari ini. Seperti kencan saja!"

Sakura mendelik sebal, bibirnya maju kedepan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang juga melihatnya dengan senyum yang sedari tadi terus ia tampakkan. Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Kenapa tiba-tiba datang sih? Bikin kaget tau!"

"Oh, maaf." Sasuke menatap Sakura, kepalanya sengaja ia merengkan supaya dapat melihat wajah gadis itu.

Saat ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke ke taman. Mereka duduk disana, meskipun Sakura masih menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, bagi lelaki itu, berjalan dengan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya seperti bagaikan mimpi.

Sakura menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan kedua tangannya. Dan sangat disayangkan, aksinya itu dilihat oleh Sasuke. "Dingin ya?"

Sakura terlonjak saat kedua tangannya diambil oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu menggenggamnya dengan seksama. Sasuke menatap Sakura, yang dibalas dengan keterkejutan gadis itu.

"Tanganku hangat kok," Kata Sasuke, "Tidak apa kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya..."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, Ia menatap tangan Sakura yang kecil. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku iri padamu,"

"Eh?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu jujur menyampaikan perasaanmu," Sakura tersenyum kecil, tapi Ia menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Sasuke. "Kalau aku jujur sepertimu, mungkin aku tidak akan dicampakkan seperti ini..." Ia tertawa kecil. Merasa Sasuke tidak merespon, ia pun melanjutkan, "Dulu aku pernah menjalin hubungan... dengan seorang pria."

"... Awalnya memang baik-baik saja, tapi karena aku tidak bisa jujur padanya..." Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidak meneteskan air mata, "Dia jadi kesal padaku dan akhirnya memutuskan hubungan kami." _Kenapa aku jadi bicara begini?_ "... Selalu begitu, aku tidak pernah bisa jujur pada orang yang kusayang. Jadi, banyak hal yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan padanya..."

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap Sakura yang kini menghela nafas berat. "Supaya tidak terulang lagi... aku harus bertindak cepat." Ia terkekeh. Perlahan, ia menaikkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat senyum miris melekat di wajahnya. "Maaf, aku jadi bercerita yang aneh-aneh padamu."

"Tidak juga,"

"—?"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, "Itu hal yang bagus. Sakura sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk orang itu. Sakura tetap berjuang meski sudah ditolak oleh lelaki brengsek seperti dia," Sakura tercengang saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang satu ini. Namun wajahnya melunak saat mendengar suara itu lagi. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku selalu mengamatimu.." Sasuke tersenyum sendu, "Aku selalu tau kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang baik.."

"..."

"Jadi, lupakan saja pria yang seperti itu. Di dunia ini masih banyak pria yang menginginkanmu, Sakura." Sasuke menangkup pipi ranum Sakura, lalu mengelusnya. "Jangan terpuruk oleh masa lalu. Masih ada masa depan."

_'Masih ada masa depan...'_

Iris klorofil itu menatap mata hitam di depannya. Tangan besar yang ada di kedua pipinya membuatnya terasa hangat. Entah keberanian darimana, Sakura membalas genggaman Sasuke yang masih ada di kedua pipi ranumnya. Pipi gadis itu memerah, tapi bibirnya terangkat, menampakkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Iya..."

Memang terkadang Kami-sama memiliki jalan lain, yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh manusia.

Bertemu dengan orang yang baru saja kau kenal, itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Iya kan, Sakura?

.

.

.

(_ _)

.

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari udara segar. Ia berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat area pertokoan di kiri-kanan jalan. Terkadang dia mampir ke satu toko, dan mampir ke toko lainnya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang menatap semua pernak-pernik natal di toko aksesoris. Gadis itu menampakkan wajah takjub saat mendapatkan benda-benda lucu disana. Sakura mengambil salah satu gantungan kunci dan menggoyangkannya perlahan.

"Jangan jatuh dalam masa lalu, ada masa depan yang sedang menunggumu..."

Suaranya tenggelam oleh keramaian disana, jadi sangat kecil bagi orang-orang mendengar suaranya yang terdengar tulus itu.

"Baa-san! Saya beli ini!"

.

.

.

(^^)

.

.

Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa temannya disana. Dua perempuan, satu laki-laki. Hinata Hyuuga dan Ino Yamanaka, dan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, ayo berkumpul bersama kami! Sekarang kau jarang bersama kami ya." Ino Yamanaka, menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan segera memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun sudah punya pacar ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Jujur saja, meski wajahnya menampakkan ketenangan, tapi dalam hatinya rasanya dia ingin melepaskan lengannya yang dikunci oleh Ino. '

"Hei hei," Naruto merangkul Sasuke, kemudian menariknya secara paksa dari Ino. Mencoba untuk membebaskan Sasuke dari cengkrawan si nenek pirang. "Teme, kau mau kesana tidak?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah toko aksesoris natal tak jauh dari mereka. "Hehe, sekalian hadiah natal untuk pacarmu."

"Boleh juga." Sasuke menoleh ke kiri, Ia tidak peduli dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba mukanya cemberut. Matanya berarah ke Hinata. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Hinata?"

Hinata Hyuuga, yang tepat berada di pojokan kiri diantara gerombolan SMA itu, mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

Akhirnya, tanpa persetujuan Ino pula, mereka segera memasuki toko itu dan berpencar. Sasuke berjalan di tempat aksesoris wanita. Dan lelaki itu tak jarang bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan disana.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu benda di rak aksesoris, Ia melihatnya dengan seksama. Awalnya biasa saja, namun perlahan bibirnya terangkat, lalu mulai memainkan benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Mungkin ini cocok."

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih,"

Sakura tersenyum dan membawa barang belanjaannya. Sambil keluar dari toko itu, ia bersiul-siul tidak jelas, dan terkadang senyum-senyum sendiri. Gadis itu melangkah cepat kearah apartemennya yang terletak sedikit jauh dari pusat kota Konoha.

"Aaah, Sasuke-kun! Barang itu manis sekali! Untuk siapa?"

Namun langkahnya berhenti.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, gerakan matanya sangat cepat, mencari arah sumber suara yang tadi sempat ia dengar.

_'Sasuke?'_

"Ino! Berisik tau! Sudah kubilang itu untuk seseorang! Lebih baik kau jangan ikut campur!

"Apa urusanmu sih, durian!? Urusan Sasuke-kun urusanku juga!"

"Heh? Memang Teme itu siapamu hah? Pacarmu? Gah! Mana mau Sasuke mau dengan cewek centil sepertimu!"

"N-Naruto-kun... sudah.."

Suara teriakan menggelegar itu sempat membuat anak gerombolan SMA itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura yang awalnya berada tepat beberapa meter di depan mereka, segera bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding tersebut. Sayup-sayup Ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan Naruto yang masih menentang Ino, dan terdengar suara lemah Hinata, serta suara kekehan yang sangat terdengar jelas dari pendegaran gadis itu.

Saat mereka melewati tembok dimana tempat Sakura bersembunyi. Emeraldnya meredup saat sempat melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum kearah rambut pirang yang entah Sakura tak tau namanya. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Sakura segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia lalu berbalik, berjalan di arah berlawanan dari Sasuke.

_'Benar juga.. Sasuke masih murid SMA..'_

Sakura menatap plastik yang ada di genggamannya, _'Usia dimana dia mengagumi gadis yang lebih dewasa...'_

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ia menaikkan lengannya, kemudian menatap langit malam natal yang akan mendampingi setiap malam untuk bulan Desember ini. Namun nyatanya, gadis itu tidaklah senang. Ia hanya diam, menatap bintang serta bulan dengan posisi itu.

_'Memang duniaku dan dunianya sangat jauh berbeda... itu hanya kebetulan semata.'_

"Uuh..Hiks—"

_'Sial..'_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu membiarkan barang belanjaannya jatuh d lantai beraspal._ '... Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini...?'_

~oOo~

"Uwaahh! Menyebalkan!"

Tenten merenggangkan ototnya, ia menoleh malas kearah pelanggan yang baru saja keluar dari tokonya. Sakura segera mengampiri gadis bercepol itu, dan membantunya merapikan stok barang yang habis. Gadis itu tampak murung sejak tadi pagi, membuat Tenten sedikit penasaran dengannya.

Namun ia tau Sakura, Sakura adalah temannya sejak SMA. Dia pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang menyangkut masalah pribadinya. Apapun yang Tenten lakukan untuk membocorkan kedoknya, itu tidak akan mempan. Karena Sakura dengan cepat akan menghindarinya.

Tapi ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Ya, jelas ada. Tumben sekali dia diam-diam begitu kalau ada masalah menimpanya. Biasanya Sakura akan menyembunyikan rautnya dengan sempurnya, seakan tidak pernah mempunyai beban apa-apa.

Tenten mengambil tangga besi dan memanjatnya, Ia kembali mengambil barang yang dijual dan merapikannya di rak paling atas. Yep, bekerja seperti itu. Tenten diatas, Sakura dibawah.

"Sepertinya hari ini sepi lagi ya." Katanya pada Sakura. Berniat memecahkan keheningan yang menjengkelkan antara mereka berdua.

"Iya." Nah kan, pasti cuek begitu. Apapun perkataan Tenten pada Sakura yang Sakura anggap tidak penting, pasti akan dijawab dengan singkat dan seadanya.

Sakura berjongkok, Ia kembali merapikan stok barang dengan lamunan. Ia terdiam saat kenangannya bersama Sasuke kembali terulang di memorinya, itu membuatnya terasa sesak. Sekarang Sasuke sedang apa ya? Apa dia sudah makan?

Set!

"A-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ayo tebak!"

Sakura tercengang, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Suara itu...

Gadis berkuncir itu segera berbalik, menatap kaget sang lelaki yang sedang tersenyum polos. "Ka-Kau?"

"Hehe, kaget ya?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar, kemudian ia kembali berjongkok dan kembali melajutkan pekerjaannya. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Tentu saja menunggumu." Sakura sempat terdiam sesaat. Ya, memang setiap hari selalu begitu. Setiap ada kesempatan, pasti akan menunggunya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, ia lalu berdiri dan menatap Sasuke secara langsung namun serius. "Tidak ada gunanya kau menungguku," Kata Sakura tajam, "Lebih baik kau pulang dan lakukan hal yang normal bagi remaja seusiamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, ia mengernyitkan alis mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ing-"

"Cukup," Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, sehingga sejajar dengan dada Sakura, memberikan isyarat untuk Sasuke agar segera berhenti. "Kau menggangguku, itu maksudku."

'A-Apa yang kukatakan...?'

"Oh begitu," Sasuke memundurkan diri, ia kemudian membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat. Membuat gadis dihadapannya menatapnya terkejut. "Maafkan aku."

'Tidak... kau tidak salah...'

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke segera berbalik dan menghilang dihadapan Sakura. Keluar dari tokonya.

Sedangkan sang gadis, hanya bisa tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Tenten yang sedari awal menonton, segera menepuk bahu Sakura, bermaksud menyadarkannya. "Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam, bibirnya bergetar dan sedikit terbuka, pipinya memerah, tubuhnya tampak gemetar. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi, tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

_'KALAU BEGITU! JADILAH PACARKU!'_

_'Berbahaya kalau membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian, lebih baik ada orang yang menemaninya! Jadi tolonglah, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang!'_

_'Aku selalu tau kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang baik..'_

_'Di dunia ini masih banyak pria yang menginginkanmu, Sakura. Jangan terpuruk oleh masa lalu. Masih ada masa depan.'_

Sakura menatap pintu toko yang baru saja dilewati oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat, tanpa mendengar panggilan Tenten, ia segera berlari dan mengikuti jejak sang lelaki yang sempat meninggalkannya.

_'SASUKE!'_

.

.

.

\(^^)/

.

.

.

_'Selalu saja seperti ini...'_

_'Semuanya sama saja. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...'_

_'Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan hal yang ingin kuucapkan!'_

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tidak peduli dengan udara musim dingin yang menusuk dirinya, ia tetap berlari, mencari Sasuke di berbagai jalan ramai di kota Konoha. Kepala gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap dapat bertemu pemuda itu.

Sakura berbelok ke kiri, berniat mengambil jalan pintas dan mencari di pusat kota Konoha. Ia berlari di sepanjang lorong gang kecil itu. Bibirnya gemetaran menahan dingin, wajahnya pucat, namun tetap saja gadis itu tetap berlari, berniat mencari si Uchiha yang sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Sasuke... Gomen'ne..!"

Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai memelankan kecepatan berlarinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia memegang lututnya, mencoba bertumpu disana.

Di tengah hujan salju, seorang Sakura Haruno menangis di gang kecil itu. Berteriak keras, berteriak mengapa dia begitu bodoh. Gadis itu kecewa dengan dirinya. Sakura yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sakura?"

_DEG!_

Tubuh Sakura seketika membeku. Matanya menatap sepatunya dibawah, namun perlahan ia mulai menaikkan wajahnya, menatap sosok lelaki di depannya. Lelaki itu menggunakan jaket tebal, hidung dan pipinya memerah akibat angin dingin yang saling menusuk kulit mereka.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Iris emeraldnya mulai dihiasi lagi dengan air mata. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, namun tampak bahagia. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan kearah Sasuke yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Bibirnya yang bergetar itu berucap dengan lemah, "S-Sasuke.."

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil, hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia tampak tidak kuat saat gadis di depannya berjalan menuju dirinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang pun, Sasuke segera berlari kearah Sakura yang sempat oleng gara-gara keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai lemah.

Sakura tersenyum.

Yep, Sasuke memeluknya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi!?" Sasuke berteriak, mencengkram bahu Sakura, menuntut penjelasan. "Kenapa tidak di toko saja!?"

Dengan senyum melekat di wajahnya, Sakura menggeleng. "T-Tidak.. aku ingin menemuimu, Sasuke..." Ucapnya lemah.

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, berniat membagikan kehangatan tubuhnya pada lelaki di depannya. "Terima kasih..."

_'Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu...'_

Sasuke segera memeluk balik Sakura, berniat menghangatkan tubuh gadis itu. "Jadi... Kau menerimaku?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Hmph," Sakura merasa bibir Sasuke menaik, "Terima kasih..."

"Terima kasih karena telah bertemu denganku, Sasuke..."

"Terima kasih karena cinta yang kau berikan, Saku.."

.

.

.

.

.

_FIN_

.

.

.

**Wah, endingnya gaje banget ya? Bahkan aku nda bisa ngebayangin Sasu ngucapin hal-hal kaya gitu loh! wahahahaha~!**

**Oke, ketemu denganku. ini SASUSAKU PERTAMA, jadi jangan marah sama aku kalo jelek. Well, ini kan masih pertama, ahahhaa :V**

**Sasuke OOC banget. Sumpah, waktu selama pemrosesan fict ini, aku bahkan pengen tokoh cowoknya Naruto aja. karena sifatnya kan polos" ceria, berbanding terbalik sama Sasu. Tapi karena disini tokoh cwenny Sakura, dan aku kurang dukung sama NaruSaku, maka aku memutuskan Sasuke aja, meski kubuat OOC.. hehe, tapi gpp kaan? lagipula aku udh bisa bikin warning diatas. :p**

**Oke, aku dapet inspirasi fict ini waktu aku belanja di Indomaret. Nah tuh, pas aku mau lagi ke kasir, aku tu ngeliat cowok pelanggan ama cewek kasir tu lgi ngobrol, nah, kuliat muka rautnya, si cewek lgi marah-marah sambil mukul pundak si pelanggan, sedangkan si cowok pelanggan ni cuma nyengir gaje.**

**wkwkwk, dan saat aku makan indomie baru deh berniat memunculkan fict ini. MUAHAHHAA!**

**Oke minna, hanya itu curcolan saya. YAK, RnR? :D**


End file.
